


You Call This a Miracle?

by queen_assbutt



Series: Aftermath of the Mark [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Hurt Sam, Mark of Cain, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_assbutt/pseuds/queen_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a series of one-shots based upon the aftermath of episode 9x23, "Do You Believe in Miracles?"</p><p>Dean wakes up and gives Sam a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call This a Miracle?

Dean bolted upright.

Sammy?” he said, turning to Crowley. Crowley chuckled.

“No, Squirrel, just plain old me.” Crowley grinned. “How’re you feeling?”

“Different…” Dean sighed. “I feel… powerful.”

“That’d be the Mark,” Crowley noted, nodding to the arm where the Mark of Cain still lingered on Dean’s skin.

“What happens now?” Dean asked. He blinked.

“Ah, there’s those lovely green eyes again.” Crowley taunted. Dean growled.

“ _What happens now?_ ” Dean repeated, his voice rough. Crowley rolled his eyes.

“You may bear the Mark, but I am still the King.” Crowley turned towards the door. “Let’s go and see your brother.”

The two demons headed to the dungeon, where Sam was attempting the ritual to summon Crowley. He jumped when they snuck up behind him. Sam’s mouth fell agape when he saw Dean, alive and well, though a little bloody.

 _“Dean?_ ” Sam gasped; he hugged his brother tightly. Dean didn’t hug him back. “ _How?_ "

“Hello, Moose,” Crowley smirked. Sam was bewildered.

“I didn’t even make a deal… how is he…?” Sam stuttered, lost for words. Dean shuffled around before answering. He blinked, and without realising it his eyes changed to the soulless black that revealed his true self.

“I just… woke up,” Dean finally answered. Sam lurched back and pull out Ruby’s knife.

“ _You’re not Dean,_ ” he boomed. Dean held up his hands in defence.

“Yes, Sammy, it’s me.” Dean insisted. He attempted a grin, trying to joke around. Neither of them were in a joking mood.

“If you’re really Dean, then what were the last words you said to me?” Sam asked, waving the knife. Dean stepped back from it.

“I said that I’m proud of us.” Dean remembered, his voice sincere. Sam lowered the knife, slowly, before tucking it into his pants.

“I’m still me, Sam,” Dean declared, holding his arms out in welcome. Sam just sighed.

“I knew nothing good could come of the stupid Mark,” Sam grumbled. Dean smiled half-heartedly.

“If it weren’t for the Mark, we’d still have Queen Bitch to worry about.”

“Was Abaddon really worth _this_ , Dean?” Sam sighed. Crowley cleared his throat.

“I’d hate to interrupt, but we have certain matters to attend to.” Crowley said, impatient.

“Excuse me?” Dean and Sam asked, simultaneously.

“Well, I need to show Dean how to be a proper demon, don’t I? Come along, poppet.” Crowley sauntered out of the room.

“You’re not really going to go with him, are you?” Sam asked, concerned. Dean shrugged.

“What else is there for me to do?” He said, not really asking a question. The man followed Crowley out of the room, leaving Sam behind.

“Dean,” Sam called, desperate. Dean paused.

“I’ll see you around, Sammy.” He left the room.


End file.
